gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Northwood
Get a fast car so you can follow the dealer. There's a garage nearby where you can get a bomb fitted. Take the car there. Drive the car into the garage. Bombs normally cost $500, but Heston was charged for this one. Stake out Heston's dealer at the There goes Heston's dealer. Looks like he's in a hurry. He's getting away. Don't lose (Appears every time when the dealer goes too far away from the player) Watch out. a little trigger happy. Park outside before IAD arrives. Get out of the car. Get a safe distance away. }} Operation Northwood is a Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars mission given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston. Description Wade needs to get rid of his meth addiction if he wants to stay ahead of the IAD, however, his drug dealer have evidence against him and is threatening to give it to the IAD unless he keep buying. Heston asks Huang to kill his drug dealer and destroy all the evidence he have. Walkthrough After the cutscene, get a fast car; conveniently, someone will park a Banshee outside the apartment. Steal the car to the Bomb Garage in North Holland and drive in to execute a touchscreen minigame, arming the car with a bomb. Drive to the new GPS destination to wait for the dealer. The dealer hops into a car of his own and starts driving recklessly around Algonquin. Chase after him but don't get too close, as he will shoot the player. It is also unnecessary to fight back. If he gets off the top of the game screen, take note of the tire marks he seems to leave behind everywhere he goes so that he could be trailed. The dealer will eventually come to a stop at his warehouse in Northwood. Drive the bomb-equipped car to the waypoint marked between a couple of gas tanks and then exit the car. Get out of the area before setting off the bomb, watching the warehouse exploding, thus completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a fast car so you can follow the dealer. *There's a garage nearby where you can get a bomb fitted, take the car there. *Connect the bomb to the battery and starter motor. *Stake out Heston's dealer at the bar. *He's getting away. Don't lose him. *Park outside the dealer's hideout before IAD arrives. *Get a safe distance away and detonate the bomb. *Now trigger the bomb. Rewards The reward of this mission is $200. The mission Torpedo Run is also unlocked and the bomb garage is also accessible. Trivia *The mission name comes from Operation Northwoods, a false-flag plan proposed by the CIA, and the Northwood neighborhood of Liberty City. *The target uses a general pedestrian model, but it will usually be the same one. *While being lost after the target, if players manage to chase after the Sabre GT via shortcuts with the red dot which resembles the target still showing on the radar, a glitch will often occur, which includes clearing the red dot away while it's still not out of players' sight. If this happens, the mission will fail with the in-game message saying the player loses the dealer's car, despite the distance between the two cars being very close. It is unknown if this was intended by the game developers or not. *Trying to damage the Banshee before its driver parks it will cause it to flee, sometimes this even crashes the game. Mission Replay Description "Heston's dealer was going to sell him out to IAD. I chased him down and removed him, and the evidence he had against Heston" Gallery '' IMG_1660.PNG|Operation Northwood '' Walkthrough OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Heston's apartment. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang asks Heston if he god a real lead or if he just wanted him to do something to him. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Wade needs to get rid of his meth addiction if he wants to stay ahead of the IAD. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS4.jpg|however, his drug dealer have evidence against him... OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS5.jpg|...and is threatening to give it to the IAD unless he keep buying. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang says he's gonna kill him and destroy the evidence. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Getting a fast car. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Going to the bomb shop in North Holland. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Arming the car with a bomb. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Finding Heston's dealer. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Chasing after him. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS12.jpg|After the chase, the dealer will stop at his warehouse in Northwood. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Parking the car between a couple of gas tanks. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS14.jpg|The warehouse explodes, killing Heston's dealer. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS15.jpg|The warehouse after the explosion. OperationNorthwood-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Operation Northwood es:Operation Northwood pl:Operation Northwood Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions